House Of Softball
by LoveHarryPotter27
Summary: first of all NO SLASH just friends. Summary inside. T for profanity and sexual implications in later chapters. Implied Fabina, Jara and Mickara
1. Chapter 1

**House Of Softball**

**Chapter 1**

**The Red Softball Team**

**I don't own House Of Anubis I only own the things that dont sound familiar, and the plot of course.**

**"Will all girls on the red softball team please report to the gymnasium?" Everyone looked around the room. The house of Anubis kids thought they had nothing to worry about. No one played softball in their house. At least thats what they thought until Mara and Nina stood up slinging sports bags over their shoulders. Everyone looked at eachother confused the two who wanted nothing to do with sports are on a sport team?**

**"Come on Nina we have to hurry we'll be late and you know how agravated Coach Winkler gets." Mara said to Nina as she struggled to grab her small bag of clothes out of her cramped locker.**

**"And you know how Jason hates being called coach Winkler its just Jason Mara." She said shutting her locker as they both jogged towards the gym. They met up with their friends Marissa, the 1st basemen, and Lynn, the Right fielder, they had been close during the try outs helping eachother if the struggled. Nina was their starting pitcher and Mara was their starting catcher. They all gathered on the ground after changing in the locker room. Jason entered the gym a few minutes later.**

**"Hello red team." They all cheered. Jason laughed silently. "So you know this year will be hard now that your juniors. The girls will pitch faster. Run harder. Field tougher and hit stronger. You understand?" They nodded. "But we wont let that happen cause we wont let that happen. We will practice for 3 hours after school and 1 hour before a game. you will be living in the House Of Red." Mara and Nina looked at eachother wide eyes. No house of anubis for a whole season. "Lets get to work though. Starters take your possions. Nina, pitcher mound. Mara, catcher. Marria,1st. Gina,2nd. Jane,SS. Danielle,3rd. Lynn,Right. Allie, Center. Jocelyn, Left." After 3 hours of horrible practice they all stumboled to the bleachers. They were exhausted. Nina and Mara both finished their waters in under a minute. "So you'll go back to your own houses for dinner and to pack then you will report right to House Of Red." Everyone nodded and packed up their softball bags. Marrisa and Lynn walked with Nina and Mara until Nina and Mara finally had to leave the school. Mariaa and Lynn's boyfriends were coming to pick them up. **

**"See ya!" Nina called out to them as the entered the freezing weather. Nina reached into her bag and pulled out her sweatshirt as did Mara. "No more Anubis for a whole softball season?" Nina looked at Mara in disbelif.**

** "I cant believe it either. i mean I'm gonna miss Alfie and Jerome's pranks." Mara said as she got out her own sweatshirt.**

**"Amber's constant annoying obbession with fashion." Nina said zipping it up and instantly feeling warmer. **

**"And even Patricia's annoying grumbling." Mara said shifting her bag of clothes higher onto her shoulder. They were told to leave their softball bags at the gym and they would be brought to the house. They walked up the steps to House Of Anubis to se eveyone at the table. They ran up the stairs and packed their bags. Nina left the locket on Amber's bed side table. She grabbed 4 sets of pjs. all of her softball shorts and shirts and 5 of her school uniforms. She grabbed her pillow an old blanket, her favorite stuffed animal that was ripped apart by age. A pricless bunny she couldnt bear to loose and Nina didnt know what would happen to it when she left. She grabgbed 3 pictures a picture of her with her gran, a picture of her and the whole Anubis gang and a picture of her and Fabian. She stuffed it all into two bags before grabbing all her toiletteries. She didnt want to leave this whole house for a whole softball season. Before she went to Mara and Patricia's room she grabbed her book bag,cell and ipod turned off the light,closed the door and never looked back.**

**Mara was having the same problems. She packed the same amount of everything as Nina and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal a brey bear that, when she was younger, had been left out in the rain to many times. She grabbed 2 pictures one of her with her family and one with whole house of anubis gang. The one taken AFTER Joy had left. She went and grabbed her tolettieres from the bathroom. She grabbed her bookbag just as Nina walked in. she graqbbed her cell and ipod and walked out the door. "You ready, Nina?" She asked. Nina nodded and walked down the stairs. Everyone was messing around with their salads not even noticing they werent there. They sat down in their original seats but for once they started talking across the table to each other. Finally Alfie noticed they were there.**

**"Hey look who finally diecided to join us." They noth laughed it was strained though. **

** "Um Mara and I found out today that this is the last time were going to be in the house. Were moving into House Of Red." They all nodded now quiet. "Speaking of which Mara we gottta go. We promised Marissa and Lynn we would stop by House of Artemis" Mara nodded and they both stood up. Trudy came out and hugged them. They turned to face their friends. They nodded at each other then ssaid at the same time.**

**"We expect top see you all at our home games." They smiled and quickly got out of the house before they could start crying. **

**"Atleast we have one reminder of House Of Anubis." Mara said quietly across the dark grounds. **

** "What's that?" Nina asked in a hushed whisper.**

**"Eachother." they said hugging eachother and finally letting a singal tear fall. Cause they remember from watching the movie a league of their own. Softball players dont cry.**

**Ok 1st chapter done. I like it so far. I hope you guys will to. Soi have you may have noticed NO SLASH. That is not why it's rated T. its ra5ted T because of bad words and other things that happen later in the story. I also dont own a league of their own nbut may I say very good movie. Check it out if you havent. **


	2. house of red

**Chapter 2 **

**House Of Red**

**All rights go to Nick. I only own the plot and anything else that doesnt sound familiar. The quote, in Nina and Mara's room, is said by Leah Fritts .Thank you for all of the kind reviews.**

**"Hey are you to ok?" Marissa asked as she opened the door to House Of Artemis. Nina and Mara nodded as they all started walking to House Of Red. "So how did House Of Anubis take it?**

**"They seemed almost in shock." Mara said quietly. Marissa and Lynn didnt push by saying that House Of Artemis had been pratically in tears saying goodbye to them. As they walked across the barren grounds they finally saw the huge house. They caught up with Danielle and Jane. When they got closer to the house they saw everyone was outside sitting on the steps. Jason walked up to them.**

**"I gtet that its hard to say goodbye... but if you chose to on the weekends if we dont have games you can go and spend the night and your house." Everyone was now smiling. "Ok so go ahead and find your rooms. your names are on the door. Nina and Mara 1st checked the upstairs and saw they were the last door in the upstairs hall. They entered their green room and claimed their beds. In between their beds was a quote**

Our Team Is Like A Big Family

We are alwats their to pick eachother

up on and off the field. We all have the 

same goal to be the best ball players

possible.

**Mara and Nina smiled as they unpacked and got into their pjs. Nina was sitting on the window seat when something caught her eye. "Oh my gosh i'm not kidding we can see house of Anubis from here. Look." Mara looked and they laughed when you could see the outline of eachroom from the lights. One by one the lights started going off. Mara looked at the clock. **

** "Its 10 o' clock." Mara said and they both laughed slightly. A light knock was heard on the door. Marrisa and Lynn walked in. Marissa was sharing a room with Gina and Lynn was sharing a room with Allie. **

**"I love our curfew. 11 o' clock at our house it was 9." Lynn said sitting on the desk chair while Marrisa claimed one of the bean bags. **

**"Our's was 10." Nina said remwembering Victor's pin drop speech. "We can see our house from here they just got told for light's out." Nina and Mara laughed silently. They remembered the speech and how no one was ready for bed that night. **

**"Well we better get going we have to be in our rooms by 10:15." Lynn said following Marissa out of the room. Nina slumped down onto her bed and made a move to take off her locket before she realized that she left it at House Of Anubis. Along with a bracelet that belonged to her mom. She hadnt mean to leave it.**

** "Nina are you ok?" She nodded and went to grab her phone. "Did ou forget something?**

**"Yeah my mom's bracelet." Mar was now awake she knew how much the bracelet meant to Nina. Nina looked up at Mara with wide eyes. **

**"Whats wrong Nina?" She asked going to sit oin the floor next to Nina. **

**"My phone is gone." She said looking everywhere she could. "I remember putting it in my bag at Anubis so I didnt leave it there." Mara went to go get her phone.**

**"I dont have mine either." She said. Nina stood up while Mara looked for her phone.**

**"I'm gonna see if Marissa has her phone." Mara continued to look. She checked hear the window seat when a light flickered in House Of Anubis. It looked like it was from a small window below Anubis. Since when have we had a basement? She thought to herself. She saw 2 people who looked like teenagers walk past the window. another one turned to look out the window. A girl. With blond hair. Amber? Why was Amber out of bed? 2 boys walked past her. Jerome and Alfie? The 2 who walked past 1st grabbed Amber's arms. Fabian and Patricia? Nina walked in the room causing Mara to jump. "Marissa and Gina dont have their phones. Neither does Lynn and Allie. Whats wrong Mara you look like you've seen a ghost." Nina said joining Mara on the seat. Nina looked at anubis and groaned. "Crap."**

**"So you know about this?" Mara asked. Nina nodded and looked away from her. "Well you have to tell me. I wont tell anyone."**

**"Tomorrow with everyone." Nina sai climbing into her bed. "We can also find out about this missing phone business." Her mind was spinning. Now how do I tell Mara about Sibuna. She thought to herself as she finally fell asleep.**

**2nd chapter done. Vote time who would you rather see Mara with Jerome or Mick? Vote in the reviews. And for some poeple who may be interested in A League Of Their Own I have the trailer in my profile.**


	3. 1st practice

Chapter 3

1st practice

All rights belong to Nick!

Ok so I didnt get a lot of reviews on the last one but the one's i did it was Jara!

**"Jason. Have you seen our phones?" Nina asked when everyone was downstairs.**

**"Yes Nina I have but I have confiscated them. You cant have any distractions and their wont be time for that. Because starting today you will not have ANY free time. You have school,practice,dinner and then have to do homeowkr and still shower." Everyone looked at each other. "I'll have your uniforms by practice now go you will be late for schooil." Everyone grabbed their book bags and were having their own conversations about their hectic schedule. Nina and Mara were the last to leave.**

**"This is so stupid. I mean we agreed to it. We should be able to contact our friends." Mara said as they left for school. Nina nodded. All she could think about was sibuna. How could they have been so careless duuring on lights like it was nor problem for God sake. When she finally came to they were at school. Nina quickly got to her locker so she could talk well mainly yell at Sibuna. Shesaw Amber and Mick talking by her locker. Amber was deffinatly flirting BAD. i thought Mick and Mara were dating, Nina thought to her self as Mick leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly not thinking of Sibuna she ran to wear Mara was talking to Marrisa and Lynn. She was saying goodbye to them. Heading toward her locker where Mick and Amber were kissing. **

** "No um you cant go down there yet." Nina said holding her hands up. Mara rololed her eyes and tried to walk past her. "Just remember what the quote said in our room. We pick our friends up on and off the feild." Mara rolled her eyes. and turned the corner. Nina waved to Marissa and Lynn and they approached. Marissa was just about to talk when she heard Mara scream. **

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nina, Marissa and Lynn turned the corner to see Mara stahnding there in her hands in fists at her side standing in front of Mick and Amber. Marissa, Lynn and Nina all walked up to Mara crossing their arms. Amber looked embarassed.**

**"Um Nina can you please explain to Mara its not what it looks like." Amber said begging with her puppy dog eyes. **

**"No cause I saw it." Nina said opening her locker and grabbing her books. "And Mara is my best friend." Mara looked at Nina and smiled. She mouthed 'thank you'. 'No problem' Nina mouthed back. Amber and Mick walked away and Mara turned to Marissa, Lynn and Nina.**

**"THank you guys." Mara said opening her locker and grabbing her books. "I have study hall 1st and I have to finsih my homework see you in French." Mara said and walkihng away with Marissa and Lynn leaving Nina at her locker.**

** "Hey Nina." Nina turned from opening her locker to be face to face with Fabian, She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "We missed you and Mara last night."**

**"Uh huh Mara saw Sibuna." Nina whispered as her and Fabian walked toward Jason's history class. **

**"How?" Patricia asked coming up behind them.  
>"We can see Anubis from Mara and I's window then she managed to see you guys tunring on the light!" Nina sqeauled at them. She walked into her history class room and gently waving hello to Jason before pulling out her books ready to start the day.<strong>

**"Ugh was it me or could this day have gone any longer?" Mara asked slipping on her uniform that had been waiting in their lockers, in the locker room. **

**"I think it went pretty fast." Nina said as she slipped on her #7 jersey and she couldnt help but laugh at the signifagance of #7 to her own life.**

**Mara and Nina were fully dressed and went out to the gym to grab their bags and start warming up while going past Jason's office they heard two girls bickering with him. **

** "We should be the starting pitcher and catcher not Nina and Mara." Girl 1 said.**

**"I can pitch faster." Girl 2 said.**

**"I can throw it down faster." Girl 1 said.**

**"Bethany, Katie. Its not about who pitches fastr or who can throw it down faster." Jason said. "Mara and Nina got starter pitcher and catcher because the trow and pitch accuratley. Now please go change." Mara and Nina quickley ran into the gym and started to throw the ball back and fourth.**

**"So who are they eaxctly?" Nina asked throwing the ball to Mara. Mara had to catch to get the ball. "Bethany and Katie I mean." **

**"They made the BSA (British Softball League) so they think they're better then everyone on this team." Mara said throwing a low ball to Nina. They set their gloves down and started to strech. **

**"Are you ok Mara?" Nina asked looking up from her arm strech.**

**"I'm fine Nina. Jerome was right Mick is a meat head." Nina smiled.**

**"Good." She whispered just as all the team filed in for practice. They launched into practice and by the time they were finsihed they were sore very sore.**

**"Good practice guys same thing tomorrow and if you guys want House Of Anubis is hoisting a bomb fire. I'll be there and anyone is welcome to join." Everyone cheered. "Shower before you leave. Good job." Jason looked over his whole team and smiled. "All of you." They all ran into the locker rooms to change and shower.**

**"So Nina would you like to visit our friends?" Mara asked slidding on some black shorts and a pink and white Nike shirt. She was drying her hair with a towel when Nina came out of the showers. Nina quickly slipped on blue jean shorts and a blue and white Nike shirt. **

**"I think it would be a privliege." Nina said as she tied her wet dirty blond hair up into a ponytail. Mara and Nina both put on mascara, eyeliner and a genle pink blush. Mara put on some pink eye shadow while Nina put on some light blue eye shadow. **

**"My plan tonight is to just let loose tonight and enjoy myself cause this is the last time in a while." Marissa said. Her hair was still soaking wet but now it was tied up into a messy bun.**

**"Yeah maybe some people from our house will be there." Lynn said as she put on some make up.**

**"Are you guys coming?" Danielle asked as Jane and her were walking out. Nina slipped on her blue and white Vans while Mara slipped on her Pink and white ones. Marissa and Lynn slipped on, for Marissa, red flip flops and, for Lynn, purple flip flops.**

**Nina threw a text to Fabian telling him one thing. Were on our way. **

Sry it took so long writers block. Hope you like it.

Pics are in profile. Some Jara and Fabina fluff in the next chapter thanks to all reviewers.


	4. the bonfire part 1

**ok 1st off i lied Jara fluff this one Fabina fluff next one then back to softball =) Please ignore the last line in the last chapter pretend Nina didnt contact Fabian ok? ok. SO Nick owns everything i only own the plot and characters you havent heard of. K? K.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Bonfire**

"Wow it feels so long since we've been back." Nina said as she walked toward the bonfire at Anubis. MArissa and Lynn had stopped when they saw their boyfriends and were now walking with them.

"I know but were back." Mara said as they arrived. Nina walked over to where Fabian was sitting and started talking about nonsense. Ok now Mara felt alone. She looked over to see Mick and Amber cuddling and she fought back the urge to vomit.

"You think thats disgusting we've had to watch them since the end of school." Jerome said coming up behind her. Mara fought against the urge to sqeaul. Ok so maybe she had a teensy crush on jerome. Oh there was joking herself she did have a crush on Jerome. But of course she had turned him down. All because of Mick.

"Oh you poor thing while all i had to do was throw fdor 1 hour. Field for one hour and run for half an hour. And that was only half. Im extremly sore." Mara said. Jerome laughed silently. "What?"  
>"oh its nothing." He said messing up her hair. She rolled her eyes. "Come on I want to show you something." He said grabbing her hand. They both looked up at each other with suprise but Jerome didnt pull away. Jerome led her into a garden on the other side of Anubis. The only lights were from little ones that shown down onto the plants. The full moon made it look silver. Jerome had already sat down on the bech by the silver plants.<p>

"I"m sorry I ditched you when Mick got back from that training thing. If it helps you were right. Mick is a complete meat head." He laughed slightly looking at the ground. He looked up at her.

"I told you so many things and i feel like you betrayed me almost." He whispered. She grabbed his hands. He looked up at her and they shared a small smile.

"I didnt mean for you to feel like that." She whispered. They heard laughter coming from inside of the house. Jeorme looked like they maybe caught away from the bonfire. "its just Fabian and Nina."  
>"Ok." Jerome breathed out a sign of relief.<p>

"Why? Are we not supposed to be here?" Mara asked. Jerome blushed semi. She started laughing.

"Come on. Lets get back to the bonfire before we get caught." Jerome said helping Mara up. They made their way to the bonfire and saw Nina in a heated conversation with Amber. Amber was glaring at Nina. "Can I walk you back to the house?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah sure. Nina will probablly walk back with Marissa and Lynn." Mara said as Jerome walked her back to the house.

**so ok i'm not good with fluff thats why I took so long but maybe next one will be better :P**


End file.
